Amor de infancia
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Aun siendo solo un niño, supo que quizás se había enamorado de su dentista.


AMOR DE INFANCIA:

(Oneshot/tributo Atsushi Murasakibara)

¿Sería una inocente atracción? Se preguntaba, pues cuando se es niño poco importa porqué comenzó a gustarte o porqué ocurrió sí simplemente ibas de paso por un mandato de tus padres, preocupados por la salud de tus dientes. A él siempre le dieron miedo las agujas y todos esos artefactos extraños que escuchaba girar cerca de su oído cuando el encargado se disponía a revisarle la boca luego de una serie de palabrerías que poco le importó escuchar. Sin embargo, ademas de eso, se reconoce derrotado por la hermosa sonrisa que le dedica la niña que le observa del otro lado vestida con una bata igual de blanca que la de su padre, su asistente personal por lo que escucha hablar al dentista con sus padres. Murasakibara sólo tenía cinco años cuando la conoció y supo que era siete años mayor a él aunque no fuera tan alta -como se suponía- a su lado y es que en realidad no le importó mucho en ese momento, era otra niña que se cruzó en su vida de forma fugaz, como muchos otros niños y niñas que ha visto rondar las calles de su vecindario, pero cuando terminaron la revisión y sus padres recibieron las indicaciones prescritas para cuidarle, recibe el mayor regalo que podría entregarle un desconocido, algo que le iluminó la mirada y logró dibujar una sonrisa que no se mostró en sus labios pero sí en sus sentimientos al verla acercarsele. Por eso, cuando se marcharon y dejaron acordada una cita próxima a la clínica, no duda en destapar el envoltorio de esa colorida paleta que se ganó por su buen comportamiento y saborearla tan gustoso que termina por recordarla a ella; ella y sus cabellos rizados castaños tan claros como la miel, tan simple pero tan llamativa.

El proceso se repite por varios días, tantas veces que Atsushi averigua el nombre de esa niña y se siente tentado a llamarla por éste cada vez que la mira, pero nunca lo hace, en cambio se deja envolver por la calidez que le causa recibir dulces de ella hasta que su problema se soluciona y sus padres pueden volver a casa tranquilos sin ninguna preocupación. Los dientes de Atsushi se han curado.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando vuelven a la clínica otra vez. Son fechas festivas y Murasakibara ha gastado más de la cuenta su salud dental en golosinas de toda clase que se ha adquirido a regañadientes de sus padres cuando ha sido demasiado tarde para impedirle comerlos. Es una suerte para ellos que fueran primeros en llegar a la fila que se desató en la clínica apenas cruzaron puertas y son atendidos a primera hora por los tan conocidos odontologos del lugar. Ésta vez ha sido ella quien les recibe y pide que tomen asiento mientras revisan al pequeño, quien no le quita la mirada de encima hasta que ha llegado el dentista para revisarlo.

Le es prohibido comer dulces durante una semana y Murasakibara los odia con tanta fuerza por decirles eso a sus padres que sale antes que nadie de la oficina sin darles siquiera una mirada, pues su amor por estos dulces es infalible y ellos se los han denegado como si supusieran que con ello le impedirían seguir amándolos de esa forma tan desinteresada.

Ha pasado una semana de tortura y entonces vuelven para que el doctor verifique si ya se ha curado cuando ella lo ve de frente; en realidad se siente tan molesto que no quiere verla, como si ella fuera la culpable de que su salud dental no fuera buena o ella lo haya obligado a que se los dañe, por eso en toda la revisión tiene «escrita» la palabra enojo en la cara, desviandole la mirada cuando se atreve a sonreirle y emitiendo pequeños bufidos que le advierten no tratar de comportarse cariñosa cuando es _su_ culpa que no haya probado esos bocaditos de cereza que ha guardado con tanto recelo desde el primer día de navidad, guardadas bajo todos aquellos medicamentos para cuando se cure de lo que fuera que sus dientes tenían y que hacían a sus padres impedirle probar un solo trozo de pastel.

Sabe, por la sonrisa del dentista, que lo peor ya pasó y que puede volver a morder caramelos con sus dientes sin preocuparse de que se le rompan o le duelan pero se decepciona al saber que deberá esperar unos días más para no correr riesgos innecesarios. La niña de cabellos rizados -a los que fácilmente relaciona con la miel- le ha prometido darle dos paletas en su próxima visita siempre y cuando obedezca en todo momento a sus padres, Murasakibara aún desconfía pero la propuesta es tentadora así que decide comprometerse a cumplir su parte del trato tras negociar una tercera paleta con ella, quien asiente con una sonrisa, la cual nunca le pareció más encantadora a un niño que antepone lo que sea mientras su pago fuera ese vicio tan arraigado que posee hacia las golosinas.

Era curioso que todo hubiera comenzado con una negociación por sus caries, y aunque Murasakibara lo hizo principalmente por el elixir de los niños, en algún momento lo hizo también por ver la sonrisa de esa asistente cuando su padre revisa su boca y descubre que sus dientes son cada vez más sanos, más bien cuidados y más frescos que sí recién le hubieran crecido ademas de fortalecido. Aunque extrañamente las paletas que le son ofrecidas en la clínica son mucho mejores que cualquiera que hubiera comprado antes en diversas tiendas, Murasakibara no quiere admitir que los obsequios no son más la razón de que se comporte de mejor manera en una revisión. No quiere que nadie se de cuenta de que esa niña le gusta por sus ojos color almendra y que ahora le da vergüenza su sonrisa al grado de sentirse cohibido cuando lo llama pese a que siempre expresa una cara que poco ayuda a demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Un día son invitados a una celebración en casa del odontologo; Murasakibara tiene nueve años mientras que esa niña ya tiene dieciseis, ya no era más una niña cuando comenzó a interesarse en relaciones amorosas y descubrir cosas que le gustan más que la odontología que ha practicado su padre pues desde hace dos años que no frecuenta la clínica ni les acompaña como solía hacerlo y Murasakibara descubre que no le gusta nada verla rodeada de esos chicos que dicen ser amigos de ella o todas esas chicas ruidosas que la abrazan como locas, y aunque lo saluda e invita a acompañarlo un rato, debe rechazar la propuesta para resolver el dilema que se le ha formado ese día en la cabeza respecto a tales sentimientos encontrados. Como sea, ella luce muy linda para sus ojos purpuras y sin darse cuenta comienza a extrañarla cuando va a revisión y no la ve rondando los pasillos del local o lavando algunas herramientas plateadas que suele utilizar su padre.

Cuando Atsushi ha cumplido edad suficiente para asistir a la secundaria se ha olvidado de ir a esta clínica cada quince días pero sin duda visita el local cuando no tiene práctica de baloncesto o simplemente tiene demasiado tiempo libre como para gastarlo en lo que sea. Un día se la encuentra allí mismo en la sala de espera comiendo gomitas de colores, y cuando le ofrece una bolsita entera sólo para él, se da cuenta que el sentimiento de nostalgia es latente y le recuerda que todavía la quiere; ella sigue teniendo siete años más que él pero no le importa, cuán gratificante fue perder el tiempo a su lado aún si lo único que hicieron fue estar en compañía del otro sin mediar muchas palabras.

Para Murasakibara, el genero o la sexualidad no tienen mayor importancia en su forma de mirar a las personas pues aveces ni siquiera son tan importantes los sentimientos. Alrededor de él las cosas le parecen aburridas la mayor parte del tiempo y son muy pocas las que lo mueven enserio. Así comenzó a ser desde que terminó la secundaria e ingresó a la preparatoria Yosen con honores, incluido al equipo monstruoso de allí mismo que se transformó en un oponente más fuerte desde que se les unió. Amaba el baloncesto como ningún otro deporte pero incluso a éste deporte lo menospreciaba y fingía no interesarle mucho mientras fuera bueno en su campo, por eso no existe excepción alguna, aún si el caso fuera con respecto a tratar de relacionarse de forma sentimental con otros.

Ella le continua gustando -es un echo- por eso es bueno diciendo que no es más que otra mujer como otras, secretamente acordando citas para visitar la clínica de odontología de la que ella misma decidió hacerse cargo cuando su padre se retiró. Va y se revisa los dientes, recibe consejos y recetas para cuidarlos, pero en realidad quiere ir a verla y asegurarse de que el negocio va por buen camino aún sino tuviera derecho de preocuparse.

En ocasiones quiere invitarla a salir, pero no lo hace y sólo queda en ir otro día como siempre, se conforma con platicar un rato con ella o mirarla en silencio mientras ella trabaja o habla de cómo comenzó a interesarle el negocio y de cómo rompió con sus sueños para poner los pies en la realidad, la cual es más pesada de lo que Atsushi sospecha mientras asiente cuidadosamente a cada frase entristecida.

Un día siente celos por su nuevo asistente, otras sólo lo fulmina con la mirada cuando lee entre lineas que está interesado en ella apesar de ser más joven que el mismo muchacho gigante y en otro día se pone contento de descubrir que la chica se vio obligada a despedirlo por una insinuación comprometedora demasiado tediosa.

—¿No te gustan las personas que son más jóvenes que tú, Moe-chin~ ?— cuestionó Murasakibara de pronto, sentado en la silla frente al bien aseado escritorio, la revisión mensual terminada y la paleta acostumbrada en su boca, recibiendo constantes legüeteadas mientras la dentista se decidía hablar. En ocasiones para ella se sentía extraño darle a Murasakibara una paleta de caramelo recién se ha posado ante el escritorio pues él no es más un niño pequeño y esa clase de premios estaban destinados sólo a estos, pero se recuerda que es una costumbre significativa que le hace remontar al pasado cuando ambos eran mucho más tiernos e inocentes de lo que son ahora

—No es eso...— suspiró en una mueca cansada, dando un ligero masaje en sus pómulos, que habían visto muchas noches de desvelo durante esa semana —El chico era agradable y apuesto pero su manera de cortejar me pareció exagerada, ademas estamos en un área de trabajo y aunque muchos patrones lo practiquen yo no soy esa clase de persona. Hay que tener decencia en esta clase de cosas al menos, no podemos arruinar nuestra suerte por unos cuantos momentos de calentura, debemos ser precavidos lo más que se pueda para salir adelante con las circunstancias

Lo que ella le dijo revoloteó en la cabeza de Murasakibara por varias horas ese día, cuando dejó la clínica y cada vez que se acordaba mientras estaba en casa. Con esa sola frase _Moe-chin_ le había dado a entender que aunque fuera mayor y supiera cómo cuidarse aún corría el riesgo de quedar embarazada y eso arruinaría los planes que aún guardaba a futuro pues un hijo era una mayor responsabilidad que no esperaría ni podría hacerse a un lado sólo porque si. Ya antes le había llegado a confesar que no estaba muy interesada en esto de las relaciones amorosas y que los pocos «intentos» a los que había recurrido le habían dejado muy malas experiencias y muy pocas ganas de volverlo a intentar así que no le molestaba ser soltera por mucho más tiempo sí así se decidía. Su forma de pensar, sus actitudes, era todo tan diferente al de otras personas que daba la impresión de no haber sido criada por gente de mediana familia, era pesimista pero de una manera nada común, quizás por ello Murasakibara se interesó un poco más en ella cuando entablaron conversación siendo que al mismo tiempo lo hizo perder las más mínimas esperanzas que pretendió guardarse mientras admiraba su trabajo en completo silencio.

—¿Qué me dices tú, Atsushi? ¿Te gusta alguien de tú escuela?— cuestionó la mujer una tarde cuando, casualmente, se han encontrado a mitad del supermercado y se han acompañado en su camino a casa desde entonces. El chico la mira, viendo su oportunidad por desechada al considerarse rechazado cuando siquiera pretenda insinuar que quien le gusta es ella y deja por zancado el tema devorando una papita frita del interior de la bolsa que después le ofrece. Murasakibara está por terminar la preparatoria, no hace falta más de una semana para que deje por olvidado Yosen y se dedique a estudiar una buena carrera, de la cual aún no se decide pese a que le han dado ínfimas opciones al respecto y con acorde a sus habilidades. Su silencio hace comprender a la mujer que es inútil forzar el tema y sonríe para sí misma, no es ninguna estúpida por lo que ha comprendido los sentimientos del chico aún si este no se los ha mencionado, sin embargo no dice nada y se entretiene hablándole al silencioso muchacho de algunos temas que ambos disfrutan aunque a mitad del recorrido terminen tan antojados que se obligan a comprar cualquier cosa dulce que se asemeje al postre del que platican.

Cierto día, Murasakibara se presenta a la clínica para revisión como siempre y no hay mucho de diferente en la relación que tienen, pero hay un brillo inusual adornando los dedos de la chica que hacen a Murasakibara preguntar por él antes de que siquiera él mismo lo note

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ah— ella no quiere hacerse notar conmocionada por la pregunta pero es imposible, ya que el repentino brillo en su mirada se convierte en delator contundente de lo que podría significar esta noticia para Murasakibara, que por un momento ha sentido que se le ha formado un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa apenas la chica extiende una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios —Hace algunos meses que estoy comprometida. Fue algo sorpresivo así que, bien, ahora estoy aguardando por la fecha de su ejecución

—Felicidades Moe-chin— logra expresar en medio de la tristeza y furia que abaten contra su cuerpo, el ácido en su estomago y el agua salada luchando por derramarse de sus purpuras ojos. Es una suerte que ella se encuentre tan embobada en el trozo de oro para notar que el chico incluso ha perdido el aire, pero que sigue haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no quebrar su acento perezoso —¿Quién es... quién es el afortunado?

—Oh, es verdad, me parece que no lo conoces. Ha estado viniendo a esta misma clínica por varios años aunque su apariencia era por mucho distinta de ahora

Lo que ella asegura logra sorprenderlo ya que Atsushi no ha dejado de analizar a las personas que van y vienen al interior de ese consultorio, no pudo dejar pasar desapercibida a una figura desconocida ni tampoco pudo no reconocer a alguien con una apariencia diferente

—Él era originalmente una mujer pero con ayuda de unas cuantas cirujias y varios ahorros consiguió cambiar a la sexualidad que quería. Verás, hace unos meses que comenzamos a salir cuando él todavía mantenía su cuerpo femenino y estaba tan preocupada por otras tantas cosas que me olvidé de contarte sobre él— hay cierta vergüenza en las palabras que la dentista expresa, cierta negación y tristeza, lo que se siente en la atmósfera como si ellos realmente hubieran sostenido una relación amorosa desde ya bastantes años aún cuando nada de tal magnitud podría haberse presentado en sus vidas.

Las miradas se compactan, entablan una conversación por de más silenciosa en medio de una lucha que no parece desear cesar y entonces la sonrisa perezosa de Atsushi se extiende en sus labios, creadora de una agitación interior poco común en una persona tan estoica; porque al fin el pelivioleta se da cuenta que de no haberse rendido en un principio, por lo menos habría experimentado el calor y nerviosismo en una cita con ella, se da cuenta de que apesar de que era siete años menor pudo haberla cortejado lo suficiente para que se interesara en él de esa manera. Curiosamente aceptó su derrota, admitió perder ante un rival que nunca conoció y decidió que no le preocupaba entregársela sin que nunca hubiera sido realmente suya pues él fue quien desistió, él fue quien quiso conservar esa amistad en lugar de transformarla en algo nuevo y más profundo. Ella quien nunca se interesó mucho en nadie desde que lo conoció y él que tuvo miedo de experimentar el amor pudieron haber sido felices juntos, pero a fin de cuentas siete años son siete años y entre siete años existe cierta brecha que no puede romperse por más invenciones de cuentos de hadas que se formule una persona en la cabeza. El mundo no es tan sencillo como decir cualquier frase poética en honor al amor.

Ambos conversan un poco sobre sus vidas, surgen temas cotidianos que sólo dos personas extrañas disfrutarían de entablar, hay varias pausas más sin embargo no son incomodas y pueden interpretarse entre ellos como otro tema de conversación por añadir a la lista. Se entienden, es lo único que Atsushi puede pensar mientras la platica va tomando forma y se despiden informalmente cuando ya es hora de irse. Murasakibara devora su paleta con fascinación mientras camina a la salida y se pregunta quién podría ser el ahora prometido de su dentista tan adorada y a quien ha tomado como uno de sus tesoros. Piensa que le gustaría conocerlo pero ha tenido que rechazar la invitación a su boda por impulsos celosos -un grado infantiles- hacia esa sombra sin forma en particular que amenazaba con sacarle de sus casillas pues habrá admitido que perdió más eso no quiere decir que se alegrara por la suerte de esa tercera persona que lo ha echo pasar un mal rato a lado de la persona que ama.

Va tan ensimismado que apenas nota que alguien ha cruzado la puerta de la sala de espera pero no se evita dirigirle una mirada desdeñosa. Es un chico de baja estatura, quizás un poco más baja a la de su querida dentista pero la feminidad de sus facciones un tanto hoscas logran atraer su absoluta atención, más cuando éste le dedica una sonrisa y le regala una cajita de chicles que seguro acaba de comprar

—Tómalo, no te pienso envenenar, lo prometo— le dice con una sonrisa, como queriendo ganarse su respeto de esa manera tan poco normal tratándose de dos extraños. A Atsushi le llamó la atención que se preocupara tanto por agradarle así que acepta el empaque y antes de irse se gira para observarle entrar al consultorio sin siquiera llamar a la puerta y, pasados los segundos, escucha a la voz de la dentista recibiéndolo con mucha más familiaridad que si fuera un paciente real.

Murasakibara escuchó con atención, sonriendose al oir que la voz impostora le comunica a la mujer que se lo ha encontrado en la sala y que le ha recibido lo que compró para él, habiendo cierta naturaleza juguetona en su voz entremezclada a pena con alegría, riéndose de que tenía bastante parecido a su inusual prometida.

Murasakibara no había planeado conocer a su «rival» de tan vergonzosa manera, pero cuando destapa una goma de mascar y la introduce en su boca comprende que no va a poder odiarle lo suficiente. Quizás hasta decida asistir a la boda que se celebrará transcurrido un mes y del que a regañadientes había obtenido una invitación; comprende que no le desagradará ver a esas dos muchachas felices en su unión y ante el altar ni aunque se besaran frente a él o se hicieran notar como la pareja más feliz del universo, después de todo Murasakibara también ha aprendido a madurar.

FIN


End file.
